


The Back Catalog

by oshemi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Furry, Gay, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshemi/pseuds/oshemi
Summary: Smut stories I write when I'm bored. They vary in length. Don't bother asking who I am.
Relationships: OC/OC





	The Back Catalog

Malakai's Surprise 

Malakai sat in bed, scrolling through his phone. He was pretty bored, since his boyfriend was in the shower. He was just looking through YouTube for something to watch when he felt someone's claws spread his cheeks and a warm, wet tongue push against his hole. “H-Hey! No fair, you said you were in the shower!” the petite arctic fox shouted, looking back to see the crocodile behind him with a grin.  
“Yeah, and now I'm out. So, how about we have some fun?” Keon asked, quickly going to shut off the shower. He ran back into the bedroom, laying on the bed, his toned body in full view for the smaller canine to see. “I mean, I'm betting you were gonna do this anyways, considering you were already naked.”  
“...Well, yeah, cause I don't have anything else to do.” the fox quickly moved towards the croc's now-growing dick, gently wrapping his handpaws around it. “Plus...I like how warm it is. It tastes good too.” Malakai began manipulating the soft flesh in his handpaws until it got hard, the crocodile letting out a soft moan as he laid back on the bed.  
“H-Haah, fuck, Mal. How are you so good with your hands?” Keon was already breathing heavier, watching as his boyfriend worked his magic. A small glob of precum leaked out of the tip, which the fox gladly licked up.  
“Practice, and a big boyfriend to practice on,” Mal teased, letting Keon's shaft rest on the top of his head. “I mean, look at this thing. How can I not want to play with it? You know how I could go all night if it weren't for your endurance.” He chuckled a little, giving the crocodile's slit a gentle lick before feeling the large shaft pulse, a larger glob of precum landing on his lower-middle back as he let out a chuckle. “C'mon, this thing's easily a foot long. I can barely handle it.” Then, he sat on Keon's lap, toying with the head.  
“Hnng! Y-Y-You really are a fluffy ball of energy who likes to tease. Not sure how I shouldn't've expected this t-tonight.” He sat up, petting the fox on the head before leaning in for a kiss. After a couple passionate seconds, they broke the kiss, Keon obviously holding back his moans as the teasing continued.  
Malakai's own cock pushed out of its sheath, being only a fraction of the size of Keon's. “Damn...my 4 compared to your 12? Not even a question. I'm glad you're fine with me power-bottoming sometimes.” He giggled a little, pressing his cock against Keon's until his knot popped out. “Ooh, make that 5 now. Love it when the knot makes its way out. Now...I wanna have some fun.”  
The fox moved off to the side, now laying on his stomach, facing the side of his boyfriend's throbbing shaft. “Such a lovely sight.” He licked his chops, opening his maw before sliding the thick shaft into his mouth. He always loved how the croc tasted, especially the reptile's cum. “Mmmmph...”  
Keon let out a deep moan, putting a hand on his boyfriend's head. “Oh...that's...wow. I could just lay here all day with you doing that, honestly. You always do such a good job getting me ready for the main event, cutie.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva before rubbing them against the fox's hole. Another big glob of saliva later, and he was fingering the fox's tight hole. He grinned feeling the canine moan against his shaft. “Just getting you ready too. Wouldn't wanna hurt you when we get started, right?”  
All the fox could do was moan in agreement, feeling his own cock throb as Keon's shaft began pouring precum inside of his maw. Swallowing it all, he took the whole length into his mouth and throat before pulling his head away, panting as he felt his smaller shaft throb in anticipation. “K-Keon...can we start now? Please?” He laid on the croc's stomach, his tail wagging as he waited for an answer.  
Keon flipped over, his boyfriend now on bottom, pushing his throbbing cock against Mal's tight hole before shoving it in. “Heh...what do you think, cutie?” Malakai let out a loud moan as he began thrusting softly, getting into a rhythm. He enjoyed the feeling of the quivering fox below him, letting out soft growls. He didn't want to drown out the fox's moans with his own, after all.  
“I-I think I wanna do this all night, grrrn....” Malakai responded. “Of course, I know you can't last as long as I can. I'm always hyperactive.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smooth, still wet scales of his lover. He loved just feeling the muscle-bound body of the crocodile. He was rock hard, and so was Keon's body. Even though they had just started, he already felt like he was gonna burst. It wouldn't be the only time, but it would still feel good.  
“A-Ah, I'm gonna...” His entire body lurched as strands of cum shot from his cock. It was like he could cum as much as someone Keon's size, and still have more left over. “O-Oh...don't stop, please...” He panted and moaned, his breath heavy as his first orgasm stopped. Both his and his lover's stomachs were covered in his thick cum as he let out a soft, shaky chuckle. “Guess we'll have to take a shower after this, huh?”  
The crocodile let out a lustful sigh as he felt his partner's insides tighten and relax, the warm, sticky fluid covering his stomach. “Yeah, guess we will. No worries, though.” He grinned, sticking out his tongue as his thrusts sped up, the bed beginning to rock. Good thing they lived alone. “You know, I've been curious about something.”  
“Hmm?”  
“How about, after I finish inside you...you can knot me so I can see how it feels? Something about that knot and how much you cum seems so good. We can do it in the shower so we don't make a mess of the bed.” Keon suggested, kissing the top of Mal's head as he thrusted. A sweet moment during sex was something he wouldn't reject happening.  
Malakai chuckled a little, panting. “O-Oh, sure, we can do that. How much longer do you have in you?” He let out moan after moan, holding on to Keon, his legs lifted up to give leverage before the crocodile slammed them against the bed, the fox's legs almost flat against the bed. “H-Hagh! You're so deep, oh fuck..! You're l-lucky I'm this flexible.” He chuckled, both his breath, speech, and laugh shaky.  
“Heh...how about we end this now before we get ahead of ourselves?” He sped up for a couple seconds before slowing down, slamming his entire length into the fox's rear. His orgasm began, flooding the fox's insides with cum, both of them letting out pleasured moans. After he was finished, he picked up Malakai and carried the two to the shower. Once inside, he pulled Malakai off and put him down.  
Mal sat on the shower floor, panting as cum leaked out of him. His boyfriend turned on the shower, and he enjoyed feeling the warm water rush over him as he panted. Then, Keon got on his hands and knees in front of Malakai.  
“C'mon, your turn to give me something.” He teased, shaking his rear at his lover, his cock swaying between his legs as his he held his tail up.  
The fox stood up, walking over to Keon, licking the crocodile's taint before getting saliva on his handpaw, using it to lube up his cock, and pushing it inside. This wasn't anything he'd done before, and it felt amazing to him. “You're so much tighter than I imagined, wow.” He started thrusting, wet slaps filling the room.  
“Y-Yeah, well, cocks are a lot more filling than I imagined!” He chuckled, panting already. “W-We gotta switch out every once in a while, wow.” He was already leaking precum at this point, feeling the smaller fox fuck him for the first time.  
Mal panted. “I gotta finish, ooh wow...” He thrusted as hard and fast as he could before shoving his knot in forcefully, cum spurting inside his lover as they both moaned once more. His legs got weak and wobbly, causing him to fall backwards, his knot getting pulled out with a loud POP.  
“O-Ow, hey! Warn me next time! That hurt! Well...it also felt good, but mostly hurt!” Keon pouted, having enjoyed that more than he expected. He let out a sigh. “You know I love you, right?”  
Malakai chuckled. “I love you too, even if you are a horny fucker. I enjoy it.” He gave his lover a long, passionate kiss before they both got back to their shower, getting clean and going to bed for the night.


End file.
